Simone And Marshy
by suzukipot
Summary: I've been wanting to write this ever since I saw "Simon And Marcy" Marshall Lee recounts his time with the Ice Queen but as he tries to pull her back into reality he realizes that she's too far gone.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Ever since watching "Simon and Marcy" I've been compelled to write this. It's basically the episodes "I Remember You" and "Simon And Marcy" in one but from Marshall Lee's point of view. According to the AT Wiki, it's unknown if Ice Queen and Marshall Lee have ever met, so I figured why not?**

It was rainy when Marshall Lee had come over for a jam session. Since they were done jamming, Fionna asked why Marshall Lee was hanging out with the Ice Queen last week.

"Do you two really want to know why I like the Ice Queen so much?"

Fionna, who was sitting on the floor of the tree house, nodded but Cake simply said "If she's treated you the same way she's treated me then I don't need to ask."

Marshall Lee lay down on the couch, hands folded with his bass lying against his stomach.

"It all started over a thousand years ago. I was seven. The world looked awful. There were bombs everywhere and the land was dead. I was alone, didn't know where my dad or mom was. I remember sniffling, crying. Then...there was a lady. She was wearing a tiara-"

"It was the Ice Queen," Fionna blurted.

"Yeah. Anyway, I thought she was crazy at first. She had these long eyebrows and long white hair...but then...she gave me my doll."

"Your doll?"

'Yeah."

Marshall Lee pulled out a very faded pink creature with two black buttons for eyes and random stitching.

"My ex-girlfriend Ashley almost sold it to a witch but I stopped her before she could. This thing means a lot to me." He smiled and looked down at the doll before putting it away. "Anyway, the Ice Queen, er I should probably say Simone, took off her crown. Then...she changed. Her eyebrows shortened, along with her hair...She asked me what I was doing by myself and I told her...so she picked me up and started carrying me across Ooo."

Cake brought out two cups of cocoa as Marshall Lee talked. He was staring out in the distance now, like he was trying to remember something. Fionna took her cocoa and sipped on it before talking to Marshall Lee.

"So what happened next?"

"Well...after a lot of walking we looked around for some food. We found a store. But when we went in...it was disgusting. There were weird, mutant zombies coming at us.

Simone put on the tiara even though I begged her not to. The tiara was doing weird things to her. She used her ice powers to deep freeze the zombies. Then we ran away.

We set up camp on an open field and Simone gave me a sleeping bag. She told me bed time stories until I fell asleep. I liked that. It made me feel...comfortable. She even started to call me her little Marshy."

"Oh yeah! The Ice Queen used to tell me stories when I cat napped. She always tells the best stories."

Marshall Lee smiled. "You know Cake one day you're gonna have to tell how the Ice Queen came across you."

Cake dismissed the thought with a wave of the hand. "Story for another day baby cakes."

"All right, so the next day I woke up with a cold. Sneezing, coughing...I could feel a cold coming on. I wasn't a vampire yet, just a demon, and my clothes were pretty torn up so it was inevitable. But now Simone was determined to get me some food so we packed up and found a clambulance."

"A clambulance?"

"An ambulance full of clams. Simone broke open a few and made me eat them. I thought they tasted weird. I can still remember what they tasted like...the color red is a lot better.

But then I crawled up into the passenger seat of clambulance, and I saw...two zombies with green ooze coming out of them. They moaned and tried to come after me. Simone picked me up and ran away but...the zombies were to fast. They backed me and Simone in a corner.

She told me to stay back and that she was going to put on the tiara. I was tugging on her dress, telling her no, but she did it anyway and started flying in the air. She blasted them all back. I ran up to her, and she looked at me, blinked, like she didn't know who I was, and I saw that she was going to throw an ice beam at me, so I jumped up and knocked the tiara off her head."

"Wow," Fionna said mystically. "That's pretty messed up."

Marshall Lee bowed his head and started tuning his bass.

"So what happened after that?"

Marshall Lee floated up in the air.

"I'll...tell you guys later. There's something I have to do."

Marshall Lee made his way to the Ice Kingdom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's**** Note: I worked hard with the alternate lyrics to "I Remember You" Hopefully they're as good as the original.**

Marshall Lee flew into the Ice Queen's house through the window.

"Uh...anyone home?"

"Huh? Who's out there? An intruder?!"

Before Marshall Lee could react the Ice Queen froze him in a block of ice.

"Oh. Marshall Lee." The Ice Queen stood up straight and started to play with her hair.

"Why are you here? Have you come to proclaim your love for me?"

Marshall Lee cringed ad struggled to get out of the ice. He hated when the Ice Queen tried to flirt with him.

"No! Yuck...I came...with...this," he attempted to show her the box he had came in with.

The Ice Queen stepped a little closer to inspect it.

"What's that?"

"It's...a bunch of memories. I thought i'd share them with you."

The Ice Queen unfroze Marshall Lee and looked in the box, which was full of pictures.

"See this," Marshall Lee said, pulling out a picture of him and Simone. "That's you," he pointed at her. "And that's me," he pointed at his younger self.

The Ice Queen squinted and muttered, looking at the picture. "Grrr...I don't know what nonsense you're spouting about boy but-"

"You don't remember me? Marshy? Look, look, you wrote on the back of my picture." He handed her the picture.

"Ooo. These would be the perfect lyrics to pick up the guys. They love a tortured past."

The Ice Queen walked over to her drum set, and set it up.

"Give me a base line."

"What? I'm not going to help you pick up guys."

"Do it or parish!"

Marshall Lee sighed and got out his bass.

"Let's see," he pulled out a picture and started to sing what was written on the back.

_"Oh Marshall Lee_

_Is it just you and me in the wreckage of Ooo?_

_That must be so confusing for a little dude_

_And I know you're going to need me here with you_

_But I'm losing myself and I'm afraid of losing you too_

_This magic keeps me alive but it's making me crazy_

_And I need to save you but who's going to save me?"_

Marshall Lee stopped playing and looked over at the Ice Queen.

"Why have you stopped?"

"You don't remember this? Please...just look at this one more time..."

The Ice Queen kept playing as Marshall Lee held up the paper.

"_Please forgive me for whatever I do when I don't remember you"_

Marshall Lee started playing bass again.

_"Marshall Lee I can feel myself slipping away_

_I can't remember what it made me say_

_My body was ice cold but my love was like a Sahara_

_Just remember it wasn't me it was the tiara"_

They both started to sing, small tears forming in Marshall Lee's eyes.

"_But it's making me crazy_

_And I need to save you_

_But who's going to save me when I don't remember you?"_

They both stopped playing. Fionna lowered her sword and looked down at Cake, who was stretched up next to the outside of the Ice Queen's window.

"Cake...what just happened?"

"I...I'm not to sure."

Marshall Lee wiped his face from tears.

"Amazing playing Marshall Lee. We should do this again sometime."

"Yeah...we should. Next week maybe?"

The Ice Queen nodded and started to pack up her drum kit. Marshall Lee floated out the window.

"Hey Fionna, Cake."

Cake stretched up to where Marshall Lee was.

"We weren't spying," Fionna said quickly.

Marshall Lee shrugged. "I don't really care if you were." He glanced down at her sword. "Did you think I was in trouble or something?"

"Well you took off in such a hurry...What were you doing at the Ice Queen's?"

Marshall Lee floated on his back, looking at the Ice Kingdom. He gave a small, sad smile.

"Just visiting an old friend."


End file.
